


Surprise, Surprise

by taramacIay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demons, Gen, Post S8, demon!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramacIay/pseuds/taramacIay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam pays his half-brothers a visit after his stint in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to lucifermydear on Tumblr.
> 
> ... after we considered the possibility that Adam could return in S9 as a demon [having been in Hell 600 years at least]. 
> 
> Even if it doesn't happen, I still think it would be a great idea.

"Dean, Sam," a voice greeted them from within the shadows. The Winchester brothers turned at the same time, their guns steadily pointed towards the origin of the voice. "Nice to see you again. It's been a... long while."

The voice was somewhat familiar, but it had a hint of menace and anger that made it seem strange - wrong, in a way. The anger was  _at them_  and, even with their years of hunting and making enemies, they struggled to remember where exactly they had encountered  _this voice_ before.

"Don't you remember me?" The voice continued, sounding mocking. "I'm hurt. You'd think I'd be at the front of your minds all the time." A figure slowly emerged from the shadows as it kept on talking. "After all, didn't you once say we were family?"

In shock, Sam lowered his gun. It was Adam - their  _brother_ , Adam - whom they had left in the Cage with Lucifer even after Sam was saved. The guilt Sam had shoved away, locked away and forgotten broke free and overwhelmed him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean still hadn't lowered his gun; his hands wavering ever so slightly.

"Adam." Dean simply stated the obvious, trying not to show how much this affected him. They hadn't known their younger half-brother for very long at all, but they hadn't spared him a thought in a long while - much less planned how to retrieve him from the Cage.

"Do you like my body? I chose the same one I had when I was human - thought it'd give you guys a fright," Adam laughed, "and I was right!"

Neither Sam nor Dean responded to that; they just stared at Adam unblinkingly, the elder of the two still holding the gun up. Perhaps it was him being careful and wary of this new Adam, or maybe he was too shocked to think about putting the weapon away.

Adam smiled in satisfaction, and it was a cold, chilling smile that reminded the hunters of Lucifer. "I thought you'd be more glad to see me, Sam. It's been a while since we were cell mates."

Sam grimaced and started to step forward, before stopping himself. "How did you get out?"

"It was easier than you'd think, in a way. You had that angel and Death pull one part of you out each - it was too easy for you to come out of that unscathed." Adam stopped a took a look at Sam, noticing his less than stellar appearance. "I was right. Even now it still affects you to some degree. Deep down."

Dean spoke up for the first time; "Yeah, yeah. Enough with the bullcrap." He adjusted his grip on the gun. "How'd you get out, Adam?"

"Woah, easy there, Buttercup. You'll get your answers. Maybe not the ones you want though."

Dean raised an eyebrow and swiftly pointed at the ground just under Adam's feet, and shot three consecutive shots.

"That won't work on me." 

Dean raised the handheld to point it at Adam's face again. "You wanna try out your theory?" He took his silence as a negative and asked, "So, how are you here?"

Adam rolled his eyes and, for a second, they were all black. At Sam and Dean's reactions - they had recoiled at the sight - he grinned and laughed. "Did you really think I would escape being the same as I was when I went in? After centuries, one adapts when in Hell - especially in Lucifer's cage."

"You're a demon." 

"You're very observant, Dean. Like I said - I was down there for centuries, and things don't work too differently in the Cage. Not in my case, at least." The demon smiled again. Adam smiled to scare, not out of happiness. And it worked, somewhat.

"But how-" Dean began, but was soon silenced by Adam. With a flick of his wrist, Adam silenced the brothers and unarmed them. Then he threw them against the wall and restrained them there.

"It's story time, brother dearest. You have to be silent during story time." Adam walked over to where Dean and Sam fought against the invisible forces that pinned them to the wall, and cocked his head. "I think you'll like this one, Sammy.

"You see, I spent 600 long years down there in total. Every single one miserable and, to be frank, excruciatingly painful. I was a toy for Lucifer for decades after you were saved, until another demon - Crowley, he called himself - knocked at the bars to my cage and gave me a choice.

"I could stay with Lucifer and Michael forever - Michael was but a bystander who watched but never interfered - or I could pull myself out of the cage and get a small chance of coming back to Earth. 

"Out of the six hundred years, half I spent with Lucifer. You yourself are aware of how creative he can be." Adam absently traced a shape on his arm as he continued his story, whilst Sam stared at him in horror and guilt, and Dean in guilt and some anger. 

"It took me a while to pull myself out. You may think it absurd, but it was literally  _pulling myself out_ , and it was, well, a miracle that I made it. Or skill. I prefer the latter. Crowley was waiting on the other side and that was when I knew for sure I was part of Hell - when I saw his real face and saw it, not as a monstrosity and the stuff of nightmares, but as the most beautiful thing in creation.

"Those years between then and now I spent torturing people. You understand me when I say it is a delicious feeling to pull someone apart again and again, don't you Dean? I heard whispers of how a Winchester -  _the Righteous Man_ , they called you, even in Hell - was rescued by an Angel.

"I even had the pleasure of meeting an old friend of yours - Bela." At the recognition in both pairs of eyes, Adam nodded. "We were close, she and I. And she was good at the job too. We came here together, through a small crack. It was just large enough for us to come through, and we've been here since."

Dean opened his mouth as he felt the thin veil covering it disappear and said: "Well that was a heartwarming story. Truly fit for the movies. I suppose this is the part when you kill us." It was mocking, but Adam ignored that.

"Sam," he turned his head to the taller of the three, "you've been awfully quiet. Speak."

With the look of a puppy kicked by its owner, Sam looked down at his shoes with guilt also written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Adam, for leaving you down there."

Although it was what he expected, the typical Sam Winchester answer disappointed him nonetheless, so he ignored it. "Why would I kill you now? This is just too easy. I want to savour the moment - this is just like shooting a dog with three legs. There's no fun in that."

Adam opened his mouth and continued speaking, but Dean tuned him out because, hidden by the shadows was a familiar figure - this one friendlier than the last. A head of dark brown hair nodded and, sneaking up behind Adam so quietly it was almost unnatural, the same person raised their hand, gripping the knife that was meant to kill the demon.

At that moment, said demon turned and threw the ex-angel to the other side of the room. "Cas!" Dean shouted, struggling against his restraints. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" He swore at Adam, and if looks could kill, Adam would be dust.

Lazily, Adam complied with Dean's demand and focused his attention on the younger Winchester. Dean was by Castiel's side almost immediately, checking the damage wasn't too bad after being slammed into a wall. After seeing he wasn't terribly injured - not by their standards anyways - Dean kissed Cas on the forehead, murmuring about how he was  _so damn vulnerable_  as a human.

Whilst he worried over Castiel, Adam approached Sam until they were inches from each other. Then, with a grin that promised trouble, he raised a finger and touched Sam's forehead. 

Immediately, Sam slumped and fell into Adam's arms. With a smug smile, he walked through the wall, unharmed, as he heard the ex-angel alert Dean of what was happening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the end isn't too good. I just didn't know how to finish it.
> 
> PS. What should I rate this?


End file.
